Friendly nature and relations
by Singer Salvage
Summary: While on a case, Greg finds himself getting attached to one of the victims . It starts off nothing more than him doing his job, than escalates to more than just friendly nature…Then gets the biggest shock of his life. What will happen than? Can he take it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own CSI. If I did Greg would get more air time and would be married to Nick. X3 Anywho, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One

It was like any other night in Vegas. People rushing from place to place with their loved ones at their sides, chatting away about their day or what lies ahead of them. Others were either at home watching their favorite shows or at work worrying about whether or not their sweet little ones were safe in their beds.

The city lights seemed to shine a lot brighter this particular night to some and for what reason, they did not know. Nor did some really seem to care, it just made everything a lot more enjoyable. They were the lucky ones. Enjoying the lives they had and the people that cared for them. Just oh so very lucky. They didn't have to hide under their bed, their entire body shaking in fear of being found, then having their body sliced open in every direction. This feeling overwhelmed one so greatly that it was driving him to just jump out his bedroom window instead of being tortured by the possibility of being skinned alive.

He slowly poked his head out from under his bed but then quickly pulled his head back under when a loud thud sounded of something large slam into his bedroom door. A few more thuds and grunting from the other side of the door and it was open. Nothing but the harsh breathing of the intruder and light dripping could be heard.

The teen stared out from his hiding place and watched as the last of his parent's crimson life force fell to the floor. He clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress the whimper that threatened to burst out and flattened his face on the floor as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

He couldn't believe what happened. His parents were gone, skinned alive right to the bone. Blood, flesh and small bits and pieces of their bones all over the living room floor.

The teen couldn't help the choking sob that erupted from his lips, and when he realized this he snapped his hands over his mouth just hoping and praying that the older individual didn't hear it. But that was short lived, when a hand reached under the bed, grabbed his ankle yanking him out from under the bed. He let a loud cry and desperately clawed at the floor struggling to get out of the mad-man's hold on him.

"No no no no!!", he screamed. "Please god no!"

He was roughly turned over onto his back and pinned tightly to the floor by his shoulders.

"Oh yes," the other smirked. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large blood stained knife and held it tightly in his hand.

The sound of crackling laughter reached the teen's ears and it made him even more frightened. So he did the only thing he could, he screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone nearby would hear his desperate cries for help.

The other sighed in frustration and clenched his other hand into a tight fist raising it above his head.

"Shut up!"

And with that he slammed it into the side of the young teen's head, immediately stopping his screams and sending him into a world of darkness.

A little while later at the Las Vegas Crime Lab

"Greg!"

The level one CSI looked up from the magazine that was settled on his lap to his boss and smile lightly.

"Hello Grissom," he replied.

"Greg, I paged you about 20 minutes ago to go help Nick at a scene, yet you're still here.", Grissom stated, with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

Greg's smile vanished.

"You did?"

Grissom closed his eyes for a moment and sighed as he reopened them. "Yes, I did. Now can you please go?" He pulled out a small piece of paper with an address written lightly across it and handed it to Greg. "And make it quick."

Greg quickly stood up tucking the magazine in his coat pocket. "Righto boss." And with that he swiftly made his exit.

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's note:**

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, I really really appreciate it. Reviews are also very much appreciated. And please, no flames. This is the second story that I've written so I'm still kinda new to this and whatnot.

Well anywho, thanks again!

Love,

Sasukesmyemo394


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

I am so so so so sorry that this one took so long. I really am. It's just high school is somewhat harder than I though it was and it really wears me out and when I come home I just need to rest. But, this will NOT happen again! I promise you guys who read this story that I will update this story, at the most two weeks after the previous post. You have my word.

And again I am truly sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me.

**Chapter Two**

SLAM!

Greg snapped his car door then glanced at the starry night sky. He then closed his eyes and sighed as the crisp night air began to blow, caressing his skin.

"Here we go.", he mumbled. "Hope Nick doesn't kill me."

He opened his eyes and gazed at the scene before him with his mouth hanging slightly open. He's seen large handfuls of people at every other scene he's ever processed but this one took the cake. What looked like at least a hundred people were clustered together behind the yellow tape chattering and staring at the ones on the other side and at the very large mansion settled before them.

Greg sighed and pushed his way through the crowd, earning him some stares as well, and crossed under the thick yellow ribbon. He glanced up at the towering structure before him for a moment, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice of you to show up Sanders." came Brass's voice.

"Sorry." ,he said.

Brass patted his shoulder. "Well, at least you showed up."

Greg nodded slightly biting his lip." Mind filling me in?" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah hold on." He took out his notepad. "The house belongs to big time lawyer Allen Taylor and his wife Joanne Taylor, a nurse at Desert Palms." He paused for a moment. "According to one of their neighbors, they left with their 15 year old son Danny around nine thirty and came home around eleven where everything was just like any other night for a few hours." Brass looked a his notes again. "And as Mrs. Turner over there" he pointed to a short old woman wearing a blue sweater and black slacks. She was standing next to a small tree in the yard talking with an officer while petting the head of a small white poodle in her arms. "Was outside taking fluffy for a walk at" he looked at his notes. "One o'clock, she heard screaming coming from the house then preceded into her home and called 911."

Brass closed the pad. "The end."

"Thanks.", Greg replied.

"Anytime.", he said stuffing the booklet in his pocket. He clasped his hand on young Greg's shoulder. "Good luck." And with that said, he walked away.

Greg then began up the stone pathway to the Taylor manor, kit in hand pondering about what was waiting for him.

Once inside, his eyes widened at what layed before him and his kit slipped from his hand.

Blood was smeared everywhere. Chairs, tables, the floor, the walls, almost the entire room, caked in crimson. And small pieces of white, that Greg guessed were bones, were scatter across the now darkened floor standing out like stars in the night sky.

The young CSI took in a breath to calm himself and reached down to pick up his gear, when something next the coffee table caught his eye.

He took a few steps toward it to get a closer look and what he saw had bile shooting his throat. He snapped his hand over his mouth and sprinted out the door, behind a small shrub and vomited.

Someone's heart, stomach, lungs and every other organ of the human body were bunched together in a pile as tall as the coffee table. And next to it was another pile but, instead, this one was composed of leftover bone and small chunks of human flesh. Oh what a site it was.

After the violent attack on his stomach, Greg wiped his mouth and slowly made his way back into the house. He grabbed his gear off the floor and was about to set to work till...

"Nice of you to show, G."

Greg sighed. "So I've been told.", he replied opening his kit. "Sorry Nick."

"Ah it's alright G." Nick responded with a small smile. He set down the big brown bag he was holding and stretched a bit.

"What's in there?" questioned Greg.

"The boots the killer was wearing." As he said this Greg had noticed bloody footprints heading out of the living room to and up the staircase fifteen feet away.

The youngest CSI glanced around the room again and swallowed. "Very" he cleared his throat. "Uhh…"

"I know man." Nick shook his head. "Horrible."

"Whos..remains are these?", he asked in nearly a whisper, just hoping that at least it wasn't the kid.

"Well considering the fact I found two wedding bands in all this, the parents."

Greg breathed a small sigh of relief as he put on his gloves. "What about the kid?"

Nick shook his head again. "I don't know. I found a small blood pool and smashed window in his room, but that's it."

"Kidnapping." Greg sighed.

"Probably, but I haven't gotten to process the whole room yet so who knows." Nick looked over at Greg and frowned slightly when he noticed how pale the young CSI was. "Greg you can go process the kid's room if this ones getting to ya."

"No," Greg shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"I'm serious G, you're looking pretty pale. And no offence but I can't have you contaminating the scene if you get sick again."

Greg gave a nervous chuckle. "You saw that?" He looked up at the Texan for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Greg bit his lip, closed his kit and stood up. "Okay."

"It's the second door to the last on the left side."

"Alright thanks." He started out of the living room and into the hallway leading to the staircase. "Holler if you need me."

"Will do buddy." , called Nick, then he proceeded back to work.

A couple minutes later Greg was upstairs, staring down the stretched hallway leading to other doors (Greg counted ten of them) and rooms an whatever hid behind them.

He glanced down the hall and saw the door he was looking for then began down the hall, staring at the pictures that hung from the creamy white barriers as he walked. But, then he stopped in front of one particular picture.

The Taylor family of three, stared back at him. A happy family, all with smiling faces, neat and tidy.

The tallest one, Mr. Taylor, was a lean man with broad shoulders and piecing blue eyes. He was dressed in a simple long-sleeved shirt tucked into black dress pants and a red tie. His blonde hair flattened on top of his head, and his smile reaching from ear to ear, which creeped Greg out a little but he shook it off.

Next to Mr. Taylor was Mrs. Taylor, a very beautiful woman about only a few inches shorter than her husband. Her wonderfully bright brown eyes shown with happiness and her gleaming white smile could make any man melt. Dressed in an elegant red gown that hugged her curves perfectly and her shining ebony hair fell to her shoulders. A rare beauty.

And then there was Danny. Standing in between his parents with a hand on each shoulder and small smile on his face. He stood a good five feet and six inches, and little too thin for a boy his age but otherwise a very healthy looking child.

He was dressed like his father but without the tie and his shirt tucked in.

Brown eyes, pale skin, and his onyx hair that stopped just an inch past his shoulders but, unlike his parents, was a little messy.

A beautiful youth just like his mother.

Greg stared at the portrait some more till he remembered that he was supposed to be working.

After one last look, he proceeded down the rest of the hall till he reached the door of young Danny's room and with a deep breath, he pushed it open.

A familiar shade of white greeted Greg's eyes. It was a fairly large room, big enough for a fifteen year old to survive. Posters of many different artists and bands were plastered here and there around the room. A tall dark wood dresser stood a few feet on the left side of bed, pictures of the parents and some friends on its overtop.

Greg looked to his left and saw a great ebony desk with even pictures across the top, small stacks of cds next surrounding a red laptop. A large bed covered in black and red silk sat against the wall farthest from the door next to the window.

Greg looked around the room again and was relived that at least this room didn't resemble the one downstairs. But that didn't help him much when he saw the window smashed to pieces.

He crossed the room over to it and saw the blood pool Nick had mentioned at the foot of the bed but, proceeded to the window.

He set his kit down to take a closer look at what remained of the elegant dark bay window. He saw droplets of blood on frame and looked out the window. Nothing but trees, other houses and the flashing lights of the police cars and the paramedics could be seen. He made a mental note to process the outside and reached for his kit when he heard a soft whimpering sound. He slowly turned around and glanced at the room. Nothing but the artifacts of a teen's bedroom and himself were in here, so he went back to the window. Then he heard it again.

Greg whipped back around. Still no one was there.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Who's there?", he called.

Silence.

"Who's there?" he questioned but with more confidence.

There it was again but was followed by a sickening gurgling noise. And it was close by. His immediate response was to look under the bed so, he slowly got down on his knees, grabbed his flashlight from his kit and took in a deep breath as he slowly lifted the bed skirt.

He shined the flashlight under the bed and he felt his heart stop beating.

There curled in a tight ball was Danny. He was naked, blood covering his thin frame, glistening in illumination of Greg's flashlight.

Greg reached under the bed and grasped his arms gently and pulled him out. The first thing he noticed was that Danny's eyes were half open and staring blankly up at him, it scared him.

But, Greg almost went into panic mode when he saw his neck.

A cut reaching from one side of his neck to the other, and blood still slowly rolling down his skin.

Greg frantically began searching for his pulse and cried with relief. There was one. It was slow but it was there.

Greg ripped the comforted off the bed and wrapped it Danny's naked body. He then quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nick's number.

He cursed as he waited for Nick to pick up, then there was an answer.

"Greg?"

"Nick get the parametics up here now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Nick asked quickly.

"I found Danny and he needs medical attention right now!" he cried glancing down at said person.

"Alright, just hang tight I'll get them up right on up there." And he hung up.

Greg put his phone away and pulled young Danny into his arms.

"Stay with me Danny, okay? Everything's gonna be alright, you're gonna be okay."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Author Notes:**

**Well there's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**And, just in case I haven't said it enough, I am truly and sincerely sorry that this chapter was so late. I feel really bad about it. **

**Those who forgive me for this and will continue reading the story, chapter three is being worked on right now so it will not be really late this time! X3**

**Lol well bye. **

**-Sasukesmyemo394**


End file.
